


Clock tower

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Draco found a scrap of parchment while waiting in the clock tower. Very Short





	Clock tower

‘Upon the strike of noon, the massive clock tower boomed out it call. Hidden within was a lover, one of unspeakable beauty….’

“Um” Draco growled under his breath as he lifted his quill away from the scrap of paper he found and started to doodle a poem on. Harry was late, and for the one person who could make him triple guess every decision he made while at the same time made him never surer, was always late.

“What’s with the face?” Harry gasped, sweaty from climbing the stairs up to their hiding spot. The raven-haired teen tossed his bag down and dropped down behind Draco onto the ledge that the clock face rested on, creating a striking silhouette on the floor. 

“Nothing.” Draco attempted to crumple up the parchment and toss it to the side but Harry dove forward, using his Seeker skills to catch it. He, however, lacked the skills to steady himself and tumbled to the ground with his cloak falling over his head. Draco stared at the lump that was his boyfriend for a second while it sat there, unmoving. “I said it was nothing you nosy git.”

“I don’t think this is nothing,” Harry flipped his arm to throw his cloak away and sat up. “But it isn’t finished.” 

“It’s not meant to be…” Draco started to explain but gave up. Without thinking he slumped back down and crossed his arms, letting his head fall back. A few minutes of silence passed before a kiss landed on his cheek. Draco opened his eyes to see the piece of parchment flutter down onto his face that was quickly followed by the sound of footsteps. 

“See ya’ after class.” Harry called over his shoulder as he vanished. Draco huffed, feeling a little neglected from what little time Harry managed to steal away. 

“Chosen one can’t get away from being part of the Golden trio” Draco muttered, picking up the parchment and realized that the ink was wet, undoubtedly making marks on his face in the process. Harry finished the poem, in his own Gryffindor way. 

‘And what this special lover didn’t know, what was more important than all the beauty in the world, was how much the lover, racing to the clock, loved the lover of the unspeakable beauty.’

“Gah, it’s too much for my Slytherin eyes.” Draco grinned, flopping over and holding the silly poem against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick fic to make me not feel so stressed about classes.


End file.
